Druhá svetová vojna
]] Druhá svetová vojna bol globálny vojenský konflikt, ktorého sa zúčastnila väčšina štátov sveta a ktorý sa stal s viac ako 60 miliónmi obetí doposiaľ najväčším a najviac zničujúcim vojnovým stretnutím v dejinách ľudstva. Príčiny vojny bývajú hľadané v dôsledkoch Versaillskej zmluvy, ktorá podľa niektorých historikov prehĺbila pocit poníženia v porazených štátoch, najmä v Nemecku, a veľkej hospodárskej krízy na prelome dvadsiatych a tridsiatych rokov. Táto kríza zásadným spôsobom oslabila mnoho európskych štátov, čím umožnila vzostup nacizmu (pod vedením Adolfa Hitlera) a iných totalitných režimov v celej Európe. Zvyčajne sa za dátum začiatku vojny v Európe považuje 1. september 1939, kedy nacistické Nemecko napadlo Poľsko. 17. septembra 1939, teda o šestnásť dni neskôr, zahájil Sovietsky zväz (ZSSR) inváziu do Poľska z východu. Krátko potom sa do konfliktu vložili aj Francúzsko, Veľká Británia a štáty Commonwealthu. V Ázii je za začiatok vojny považované prepadnutie Číny Japonskom, ktoré začalo 7. júla 1937. po bombardovaní v roku 1945]] Sovietsky zväz najprv uzavrel s Nemeckom pakt o neútočení (tzv. Pakt Molotov-Ribbentrop), podpísaný 24. augusta 1939 (avšak dátované o jeden deň skôr, teda 23. augusta). Týmto paktom si tieto dva štáty, mimo iných ustanovení, rozdelili sféry vplyvu. V dôsledku toho bol de facto uvoľnený priestor pre vojenskú expanziu oboch štátov. V ďalšom priebehu udalostí bol však 22. júna 1941 Sovietsky zväz sám prepadnutý Nemeckom a jeho spojencami (tzv. operácia Barbarossa). Spojené štáty americké, ktorý už skôr poskytovali niektorým Spojencom v začínajúcej vojne pomoc, vstupili aktivne do vojny 7. decembra 1941 potom, čo Japonsko zaútočilo na ich námornú základňu v Pearl Harbor. Koniec vojny v Európe nastal 8. mája 1945 kapituláciou Nemecka. Po americkom zvrhnutí atómových bômb na mestá Hirošima a Nagasaki kapitulovalo Japonsko 2. septembra toho istého roku. ]] Druhú svetovú vojnu doprevádzali doposiaľ nevídané miery zločinov proti ľudskosti, vojnové zločiny a nehumánne zachádzanie s vojnovými zajatcami. Oproti všetkým doterajším konfliktom bolo v priebehu boja zasiahnuté aj civilné obyvateľstvo, ktoré utrpelo obrovské stráty. Príkladom genocídy sa stal holokaust, ktorému na základe nacistickej rasovej ideológie padlo za obeť šesť miliónov európskych Židov. Ďalším príkladom bolo systematické vyhladzovanie slovanského obyvateľstva na okupovaných územiach východnej fronty, kde bolo cez 8 miliónov civilných obetí. Väčšina civilných obetí podľahla chorobám a hladu vyvolanými vojnovými operáciami nemeckej armády a masakrom alebo genocíde páchanými špeciálnymi nemeckými komandami. Vojnové úsilie pohlcovalo všetok ľudský, ekonomický, priemyselný a vedecký potenciál všetkých zúčastnených národov, možno tak hovoriť o vedení totálnej vojny. Taktiež pohľad na „civilizované metódy boja“ sa v mnohých ohľadoch výrazne zmenil, pretože zatiaľčo v roku 1940 demokratické štáty na čele s Veľkou Britániou a USA odmietali plošné nálety na nepriateľské územia, neskôr sa k nim sami uchýlili. V samotnom závere vojny bola ustanovená Organizácia spojených národov, ktorej ústredným cieľom bola prevencia vzniku akéhokoľvek ďalšieho podobného konfliktu. Po víťazstve Spojencov sa zrodili dve vedúce svetové superveľmoci: Sovietsky zväz a Spojené štáty. Ich stále väčší vzájomný antagonizmus viedol k bipolárnemu rozdeleniu sveta a k počiatkom studenej vojny, keď Josif Stalin spustil naprieč európskym kontinentom železnú oponu, ktorý od seba oddelila slobodný západný svet a komunistické štáty vo východnej Európe poddané Sovietom. Vedľajším efektom bol taktiež vzrast požiadaviek na právo na samourčenie medzi národmi ovladanými koloniálnymi mocnosťami, čo viedlo k akcelerácii dekolonizačných hnutí v Ázii a Afrike. Príčiny druhej svetovej vojny '' Pozri tiež: Príčiny druhej svetovej vojny'' Po skončení prvej svetovej vojny sa politicko-mocenská situácia vo svete a hlavne v Európe radikálne zmenila. Zanikli staré štáty ako Rakúsko-Uhorsko či Osmanská ríša a na ich miesto nastúpili nové krajiny: Maďarsko, Česko-Slovensko, Turecko či Juhoslávia. Čoskoro po vojne tiež začal vznikať za mimoriadne krvavých okolností Sovietsky zväz. , francúzsky predseda vlády G. Clemenceau, britský premiér David Lloyd George a taliansky predseda vlády Vittorio E. Orlando]] Nemecko, ako hlavný agresor prvej svetovej vojny, bolo prinútené podpísať Versaillskú mierovú zmluvu a platiť vysoké reparácie krajinám, ktorým spôsobilo v prvej svetovej vojne najväčšie straty. Versaillská zmluva však neuspokojovala nikoho. Japonsko sa cítilo odstrčené i keď vzhľadom na podiel vo vojne malo z nej najväčšie zisky. Taliani mali prehnané požiadavky, za ktorými sa skrývali neuspokojené imperiálne ambície a tak aj oni odchádzali nespokojní. Veľká Británia bola vojnou citeľne oslabená, stratila aj tradičné postavenie najväčšej námornej veľmoci na svete a navyše sa stala obrovským dlžníkom Spojených štátov. Oporou Versaillského systému malo byť Francúzsko, no počas medzivojnového obdobia v krajine sa nenašiel ani jeden politik, ktorý by mal dosť odvahy na to, aby predstúpil s koncepciou modernej mohutnej armády. Namiesto toho Francúzsko začalo budovať Maginotovu líniu, čím vlastne pochovalo nádeje v prípadnej vojne proti Nemecku. , Nemecku, Poľsku, Kanade, Česko-Slovensku a Holandsku]] Európa bola po prvej svetovej vojne takmer čisto demokratickym kontinentom, no radikálne politické smery ako fašizmus a komunizmus sa veľmi rýchlo rozšírovali zo svojích materských zemí, Talianska a Sovietskeho zväzu, aj do okolitých krajín. Demokratizácia sa teda čoskoro vytratila a tesne pred vypuknutím druhej svetovej vojny bolo Česko-Slovensko jediným štátom strednej Európy, ktorý zotrval v nastúpenej ceste demokracie. Dôvodom, prečo sa extrémistické politické smery ako fašizmus a komunizmus tak ľahko presadzovali v krajinách Európy, bola najmä chudoba. Situácia sa ešte rapídne zhoršila v roku 1929, keď vypukla svetová hospodárska kríza . V tom čase už v Taliansku sedem rokov vládli fašisti na čele s Benitom Mussolinim a v roku 1933 sa v Nemecku dostal k moci nacistický politik Adolf Hitler. Hitler od počiatku kritizoval nespravodlivosť Versaillskej zmluvy, a to spolu so sociálnym manipulovaním a antisemitizmom bolo základom ideologickej a propagandistickej kampane jeho strany NSDAP. Postupne keď Hitler videl, čo všetko si môže voči demokratickému Anglicku a Francúzsku dovoliť, prichádzal stále s novými a novými požiadavkami. Hitler chcel získať priestor pre Nemcov, ktorý sa mal nachádzať v Európe a Nemci k nemu mali prísť na úkor „menejcenných východných národov“ ako boli Slovania. Úspešne využil slabosť Veľkej Británie a Francúzska vďaka politike appeasementu. Nemecko vystúpilo zo Spoločnosti národov a na jar 1935 obnovilo brannú povinosť a vojenské letectvo. Tým prakticky vypovedalo Versaillskú zmluvu. Vo februári 1936 Nemecko obsadilo demilitarizovanú zónu v Porýni. Tolerovaný bol aj anšlus Rakúska v roku 1938. Vrchol táto politika dosiahla v septembri 1938, keď viedla až k podpísaniu Mníchovskej dohody, kde západné mocnosti opäť raz ustúpili Hitlerovi a súshlasili s odrhnutím Sudet od Česko-Slovenska a ich pripojeniu k Nemecku. Predohra vojny '' Pozri tiež: Pakt o neútočení '' ]] Začiatkom roku 1939 sa vystupňovala propagandistická kampaň okolo nemeckého nároku o poľské mesto Gdaňsk. Nemecko sa zatiaľ snažilo získať Poľsko, napriek tomu, že už v apríli začalo pripravovať vojenský plán útoku. Po rozbití Česko-Slovenska si západné mocnosti uvedomovali, že ďalší agresívny krok nacistického Nemecka môže ľahko viesť k vojne. Britský premiér Chamberlain preto 31. marca vyhlásil, že v prípade ohrozenia Poľska, príde mu Veľká Británia a Francúzsko na pomoc, ak sa bude brániť. Hitlera tento postup nijak neodradil od jeho plánov. Vypovedal námornú dohodu s Britániou a 28. apríla 1939 aj zmluvu o neutralite s Poľskom z roku 1934. Následujúce udalosti výrazne ovplyvnili postoj Sovietskeho zväzu. Ten hral v tom čase dvojitú hru. Na jednej strane pokračoval v rokovaniach so západnými mocnosťami, na druhej sondoval nemecké zámery. Pre Stalina sa ako atraktívnejšia zdala dohoda s Hitlerom. Umožnila by mu podielať sa na rozbití Poľska, a jeho (už štvrtom) delení. Táto vypočítavosť nakoniec prevážila aj nad ideologickými prekážkami spojenectva dvoch úhlavných nepriateľov. podpisuje pakt o neútočení]] Dňa 23. augusta 1939 tak bola v Moskve podpísaná dohoda ministrami zahraničných vecí oboch štátov, teda Vjačeslavom Molotovom a Joachimom von Ribbentropom. Táto zmluva býva často označovaná ako „pakt o vzájomnom neútočení“, viacmenej kľúčovými bodmi zmluvy bolo práve rozdelenie sfér vplyvu vo východnej Európe. Bolo dojednané, že v Pobaltí pripadne Sovietskemu zväzu Lotyšsko, Estónsko a Fínsko a že hranicu v Poľsku budú tvoriť rieky Nisa, Visla a Sau. Nemecku mal pripadnuť zbytok Poľska a Litva. Malo sa tiež vzdať vplyvu v juhovýchodnej Európe. Naopak Stalin si ešte poistil vplyv v Besarábii. Prvá fáza vojny Začiatok vojny v Európe '' Pozri tiež: Útok na Poľsko, čudná vojna '' Hitler po úspešnom pripojení Rakúska, Sudet a obsadení zbytku českého územia, vyhlasoval nárok na pripojenie sa Nemcov žijúcich v zahraničí k jeho ríši. Jeho požiadavky sa týkali najmä slobodného mesta Gdaňsk, takisto požadoval od Poľska spojenie cez tzv. gdaňský koridor do Východného Pruska. S tým, že tieto komunikácie by spadali pod Nemeckú ríšu, čím by bolo Poľsko v podstate oddelené od Baltského mora. Takéto požiadavky pravdaže poľská strana odmietla, spoliehajúca sa na záruky západných mocností pre prípad konfliktu s Nemeckom. Čo nezískal Hitler vyjednávaním, to mal získať vojenskou silou. Za začiatok druhej svetovej vojny považujeme 1. septembra 1939, kedy presne v 4:45 ranného času Nemeckou uskutočnilo vojenský vpád do Poľska. Tento útok bol reakciou na údajné prepadnutie nemeckého vysielača v Gliwiciach (Gleiwitz). V skutočnosti sa však jednalo o príslušníkov nemeckej spravodajskej služby, ktorý boli prezlečený do poľských uniforiem. Týmto okamihom začalo Nemecko so svojou bleskovou vojnou, rýchlym ťažením proti Poľsku podľa plánu Fall Weiß. v plameňoch po nemeckom bombardovaní]] Francúzsko a Veľká Británia sa tentokrát neuchýlili k formálnym protestom, ako tomu bolo v prípade Česko-Slovenska, ale 3. septembra 1939 vypovedali Nemecku vojnu. Francúzska armáda obsadila Maginotovu líniu a britská armáda vyslala na kontinent k podpore Francúzska expedíčny zbor. Spojenci sa takisto rozhodli k blokáde Nemecka. Neodhodlali sa však k žiadnym významnejším ofenzívnym krokom na pomoc bojujúcemu Poľsku. Ich činnosť mala skôr propagandistický než vojenský charakter (zhadzovanie letákov nad územím Nemecka). Dôvodov pre takýto postup bolo viacej. Hlavným problémom bola nepripravenosť na vojnu, a tiež to, že nemali pre ofenzívne vedenie vojny. Ich predstavitelia stále hlúpo dúfali, že príjmu Nemcov k dohode. Nemecká armáda neohrozovaná na západe, postupovala do poľského vnútrozemia s využitím moderného spôsobu boja, ktorý vychádzal zo spolupráce mohutného letectva a silných tankových zborov, ktorým nemohla slabo vyzbrojená poľská armáda vzdorovať, aj cez hrdinský boj poľských vojakov, Nemci nasadili do boja proti Poľsku 2000 lietadiel, kdežto Poľsko malo k dispozícii nejakých 400, z ktorých väčšina bola starších typov. Viacmenej Nemci utrpeli väčšie stráty lietadiel ako Poliaci. Varšava padla 28. septembra 1939. To už ale neboli nemeckí vojaci jedinnými príslušníkmi cudzej armády, ktorá sa na poľskom území vyskytovala. Predtým 17. septembra 1939 spustil útok na Poľsko tiež Sovietsky zväz, ktorý podľa tajných dodatkov paktu o neútočení, obsadil východnú časť Poľska. Pod ťarchou dvoch okupovačných armád a pádu hlavného mesta Poľsko kapitulovalo a jeho územia bolo rozdelené na tri časti - východná časť sa stala súčasťou Sovietskeho zväzu, západná časť sa stala súčasťou Nemeckej ríše (prebiehala tu germanizácia, čiže osídľovanie nemeckými obyvateľmi a ponemčovanie) a stredná časť, tzv. generálny gubernát s centrom v Krakove, ktorá bola tiež pod nemeckou nadvládou. Poľsko bolo vnímané ako kolónia, jeho obyvtelia, ktorí podľa nacistickej teórie spadali do kategórie menejcenných podľudí, potom ako zdroj lacnej pracovnej sily. Poľskí Židia začali byť vaháňaný do Nemeckom okupovaného generálneho gubernátu, kde boli zhromažďovaní v gete. Útoku na Poľsko sa taktiež zúčastnili na nemeckej strane vojaci Slovenského štátu, ktorý sa dobrovoľne pripojil bez vyzvania zo strany Nemecka. Zimná vojna '' Pozri tiež: Zimná vojna'' Politika Sovietskeho zväzu diktovaná Stalinom mala za cieľ rozšírenie sovietského impéria. K sovietskému územiu bola pripojená východná časť Poľska, v júni 1940 bola násilne pripojená aj Litva, Estónsko a Lotyšsko. Sovietsky zväz pripojil k svojmu územiu na základe „slobodnej dohody“ s rumunskou vládou tiež územie Besarábie a Severnej Bukoviny. Viacmenej prvá krajina, ktorá odmietla túto formu nátlaku, bolo Fínsko. Sovieti sa snažili od Fínska získať územie blízko Leningradu v oblasti Karelskej šije (v požadovanom území sa nachádzalo druhé najväčšie mesto Fínska a Mannerhaimova línia) a výmenou za ňu ponúkali územie v severnej časti hraníc Fínska a ZSSR. Ďalej chceli vytvoriť námornú základňu na polostrove Hankö. Na tieto požiadavky Fínsko nepristúpilo. Na to mal Sovietsky zväz samozrejme okamžitú odpoveď - armádu. A tak sa 30. novembra 1939 začala sovietsko-fínska (tzv. zimná) vojna. Sovietské velenie plánovalo ťaženie v štýle nemeckého blitzkriegu. Sovietskí vojaci však neboli na takú vojnu pripravení ani vybavení. V dôsledku statočného odporu finskych vojakov, ktorý sa opieral o opevnenú Mannerhaimovu líniu a nepriaznivé počasie bola prvá časť vojny pre ZSSR neúspešná. Pretože sovietskí vojaci neboli vybavení pre boj v zime, pričom často viedli boje v arktických podmienkach. Sovietske velenie preto muselo nasadiť značnú prevahu vo všetkých druhoch zbraní, aby nakoniec za cenu značných strát, prinútili Fínov k mieru. Počas vojny prikročili Sovieti radu vecí známym až z neskôršej fáze vojny, ako sú napr. nálety sovietského letectva na fínske mestá. Mierom získali Sovieti oblasť Karelskej šije, ale vytvorili si z Fínska nepriateľov získať späť to, čo mu bolo odňaté. Dôsledkom vojny boli do značnej miery podceňované schopnosti červenej armády v zahraničí. Vojna vedená často v extrémnych zimných podmienkach donútila Sovietov pripraviť sa na tento typ boja, čo zúžitkovali v neskôršich fázach vojny. Reakciou sovietského útoku na Fínsko bolo jeho vylúčenie zo Spoločnosti národov ešte v decembri roku 1939. Okupácia Dánska a Nórska '' Pozri tiež: Operácia Weserübung '' Potom, čo Nemecko obsadilo Česko-Slovensko a Poľsko, obrátil Hitler svoju pozornosť na sever, konkrétne na Dánsko a Nórsko. Hitler si totiž potreboval zaistiť stály príjem železnej rudy zo Švédska, a tak neváhal a v apríli roku 1940 vrhol časť svojích vojsk do Dánska, kde sa nestretol s takmer žiadnym odporom. Zároveň s obsadzovaním Dánska sa nemecká armáda objavila aj v nórskych prístavoch (Oslo, Stavanger, Bergen, Trondheim a Narvik). Po rýchlej invázii boli tieto prístavy skoro zaistené. Veľká Británia a Francúzsko si uvedomili ako je okupácia Nórska pre nich nebezpečná, a tak sa začali pripravovať na vylodenie v Nórsku. Po tvrdých bojoch v severskom prístave Narvik sa však museli stiahnuť (pri tomto ústupe stratili lietadlovú loď HMS Glorious). Pre Nemcov tak táto operácia skončila úspešne. Veľkej Británii sa však podarilo získať väčšinu nórskeho obchodného loďstva, čo sa neskôr ukázalo ako veľmi dôležité pre dovážanie materiálov z USA. Obsadenie Francúzska '' Pozri tiež: Bitka o Francúzsko, operácia Dynamo '' Nemecká expanzia sa nevyhla ani takej svetovej veľmoci, akou bolo Francúzsko. V medzivojnovom období vybudovali Francúzi na hranici s Nemeckom obranný komplex, ktorý sa nazýval Maginotova línia. Odtiaľ teda vychádzala spojenecká taktika. Očakávala sa zákopová vojna ako v rokoch 1914 - 1918. To bol však zásadný omyl, za ktorý malo Francúzsko čoskoro tvrdo zaplatiť. Plán na dobytie Francúzska vymyslel výborný veliteľ a dômyselný taktik Erich von Manstein (bez Hitlerovej podpory by však plán nebol v žiadnom prípade použitý). Podľa tohto plánu mali Nemci vtrhnúť do Francúzska na najmenej očakávanom území, a to v Ardénach. Tým mal byť dosiahnutý moment prekvapenia, ktorá by potom využila nemecká armáda k obkľúčeniu francúzskych a britských síl v Belgicku a severnom Francúzsku. plán útoku na Francúzsko]] Útok na Francúzsko začal 10. mája 1940 výsadkom parašutistov v Holandsku. 14. mája holandská armáda kapitulovala. 17. mája dobyli Nemci hlavné mesto Belgicka, Brusel. Medzitým obišla silná nemecká armáda Maginotovu líniu a postupovala smerom k prístavným mestám na severe Francúzska. V jednom z týchto prístavov boli obkľúčené spojenecké vojská Britského expedičného zboru (BEF) a francúzskej armády. Keby sa Nemcom podarilo Britov ešte pred evakuáciou, znamenalo by to, že by Briti nemali takmer žiadnu pozemnú armádu schopnú nasadenia. Avšak rozkaz Gerda von Runsdtedta (veliteľa skupiny armád A) tieto nemecké nádeje zmaril. Tento rozkaz bol nasledujúci deň, čiže 24. mája, potvrdený aj samotným Hitlerom cez odpor niektorých generálov Wehrmachtu. (1940)]] Pozemným vojskám bol nariadený odpočinok a likvidácia obkľúčených Britov v prístave Dunkerque mala zaistiť Göringova Luftwaffe. Briti zmobilizovali všetký svoje sily k záchrane svojích vojakov, a tak medzi prístavmi Veľkej Británie a Francúzska vyplávali stovky lodí s britskými a francúzskymi vojakmi na palubách. Britom sa podarilo zachrániť väčšinu svojich mužov aj za cenu stráty veľkého množstva materiálu. Dunkerque bol nakoniec dobytý útokom nemeckých vojakov. To už bola väčšina spojeneckých vojakov evakuovaná. Po dobytí Flámska sa nemecká armáda vrhla smerom na juh a už 9. júna dosiahli nemecké divízie rieku Seinu. Paríž padol 13. júna a Francúzi boli takmer v koncoch. 10. júna vyhlásilo Taliansko Francúzsku vojnu, aby mohlo vyvíjať na Francúzsko politický tlak. 21. júla podpísal maršal Pétain za prítomnosti Hitlera kapituláciu Francúzska a kapitulačná ceremónia sa odohrávala v tom istom vlaku ako nemecká kapitulácia z roku 1918. Za necelý mesiac dokázali Nemci to, čo v prvej svetovej vojne nedosiahli za štyri roky. Proti Nemecku teraz stal iba jediný slobodný štát, Veľká Británia. Bitka o Britániu '' Pozri tiež: Bitka o Britániu '' a britský Supermarine Spitfire ]] Koncom leta 1940 sa útoky nacistickej Luftwaffe obrátili proti Veľkej Británii. Hromadné nálety mali spôsobiť demoralizačný účinok, stali sa však skôr dôkazom nacistickej bezohľadnosti proti civilnému obyvateľstvu. Britské stíhacie letectvo, podporené mnohými pilotmi z ďalších okupovaných krajín, postavilo sa statočne Luftwaffe na odpor. V legendárnej leteckej bitke o Britániu bojovalo na strane Britov okrem ďalších letcov iných národností, aj veľa českých a slovenských letcov, ktorí v rámci britského letectva neskôr utvorili dokonca samostatné letky RAF. Bitka o Britániu stála nemeckú Luftwaffe mnoho stratených strojov a posádok najmä vďaka vynálezu radaru. Na to, aby nemecké jednotky mohli vtrhnúť do Británie, potrebovali prejsť cez Lamanšský prieliv. Táto prirodzená bariéra naháňala Nemcom strach. Obrovské straty, ktoré by ich transportným lodiam mohla spôsobiť anglická flotila, robili vylodenie prakticky nemožným. Preto si Nemci mohli vybrať z dvoch možností: buď zabezpečia vylodenie na mori alebo zo vzduchu. Keďže druhá možnosť bola jednoduchšia, rýchlejšia a lacnejšia, a v prípade potreby sa mohli lietadlá využiť aj na iné účely, rozhodli sa zlomiť odpor Britov leteckými útokmi. v ruinách]] Veliteľ Luftwaffe, ako sa nemecké letectvo vtedy nazývalo, bol Hermann Göring (letecké eso z prvej svetovej vojny). Aj keď bol kedysi dobrým pilotom, jeho velenie bolo veľmi slabé. Plány leteckých útokov, ktoré pripravil, nemali žiadný systém, a to bolo šťastie Britov. Nemecké nálety sa opierali hlavne o malé bombardéry Heinkel 111, ktoré sa osvedčili v španielskej vojne a boli chránené letkami Messerschmitov Bf-109. Táto ochrana bola naozaj nutná, pretože menej početné anglické letectvo malo na svojej strane mohutného spojenca, a to sieť radarových staníc, ktoré stihli vybudovať tesne pred vojnou. Preto boli anglické stíhačky vždy tam, kde ich potrebovali, a nad územie kráľa Juraja sa nedostalo žiadne lietadlo nepozorovane. Snáď najznamejšie stíhačky druhej svetovej vojny bol anglický Spitfire. Vo vzdušných súbojoch s Messerschmitmi si získal povesť výborne skonštruovaného lietadla s ľahkou ovládateľnosťou. A však nemecká prevaha bola drvivá. Po niekoľkých mesiacoch boli anglické letky na pokraji vyčerpania. Nemecké straty boli tiež veľké, ale rozhodne nie osudné. Tu však prišiel obrat, ktorý nikto nečakal. Nemecké letectvo sa preorientovalo na nočné útoky výlučne na mestá. Nemci totiž nevedeli, aký je skutočný stav anglického letectva a báli sa, že prídu o všetko. K víťazstvu na oblohe prispeli vo veľkej miere aj československí letci, ktorý po vypuknutí vojny utiekli do Anglicka. Dlhú dobu boli totiž jednými z najkvalifikovanejších a najskúsenejších pilotov v Británii. Invázia na Balkán '' Pozri tiež: Balkánske ťaženie '' Prvá fáza bola čisto vojna medzi fašistickým Talianskom a Gréckom (28. október 1940 až 6. apríl 1941), keď Taliansko napadlo Grécko, utrpelo však zahanbujúcu porážku a jeho sily boli vytlačené aj z časti Albánska. Druhou fázou je nemecko-bulharsko-talianska invázia (urýchlená vylodením britských jednotiek v Grécku), počas ktorej bola za tri týždne obsadená Juhoslávia (pôvodne však nemala byť vôbec cieľom, ale zvrhnutie pronemeckej vlády Hitlera prinútilo rozšíriť úder aj na ňu) aj Grécko, a vyvrcholili nemeckou inváziou na Krétu. Treťou fázou bol partizánsky odboj v Juhoslávii a Grécku. Štvrtou fázou, ktorá začala po kapitulácii Talianska (8. september 1941), bol prerod partizánskych síl, hlavne juhoslovanských Titových jednotiek, do regulárnej armády a ich následný štandartný boj proti nemeckým a bulharským jednotkám. Záverečná fáza začala roku 1944, keď sa do akcie zapojili britské sily v Grécku a Červená armáda v Juhoslávii a Bulharsku. Vojna v Afrike '' Pozri tiež: Druhá svetová vojna v Afrike '' Boje v Lybijskej púšti v Tobruku]] Severoafrické ťaženie začalo v septembri 1940, kedy 160 tisíc talianskych vojakov preniklo do z Lýbie do Egypta, ktorý bol protektorátom Veľkej Británie. Taliansky postup sa však zastavil po iba sto kilometroch, načo začiatkom decembra zahájilo 360 tisíc britských, austrálskych, indických, novozélandských a juhoafrických vojakov protiútok, pri ktorom boli Taliani vytlačení do Lýbie. V pokračujúcich boli Taliani nútení ustúpiť na Kyrenaiku, kde bola väčšina talianskej armády neskôr chytená a zničená britským útokom naprieč polostrovom. Po tomto katastrofálnom vývoji musel Mussolini požiadať o pomoc Hitlera, ktorý vyslal do severnej Afriky dve divízie pod vedením generála Rommela. Ihneď po svojom príchode koncom marca 1941 sa Rommel vrhol do ofenzívy. Po prekonaní britskej obrany, oslabené stiahnutím časti síl do Grécka, dobyl jeho Afrikakorps späť Kyrenaiku a prístav Benghází. V apríli dorazili Rommelove tanky k lýbijskému prístavu a pevnosti Tobrúk, bránenému austrálskymi vojakmi. Keďže Tobrúk predstavoval prekážku pri postupe do Egypta, pokusili sa ho Nemci trikrát dobyť, avšak ich úsilie skončilo neúspechom. Podobne dopadli tiež britské snahy o vyslobodenie, načo sa Rommel uchýlil k obliehaniu pevnosti, ktoré sa pretiahlo na osem mesiacov. Ťaženie do Egypta V novembri 1941 zahájila posilnená britská 8. armáda operáciu Crusader, počas ktorej oslobodila Tobrúk. Keďže nemecké námorné a zásobovacie línie boli narušované útokmi britských námorných a leteckých síl operujúcich z Malty, bol Rommel prinútený k ústupu na svoju východiskovú pozíciu. Akonáhle britský tlak na nepriateľské komunikačné línie na počiatku roku 1942 poľavili, síly Osy boli rýchlo obnovené, a preto v januári obnovili svoju ofenzívu. Rommel potom ľahko vytlačil Britov späť na Kyrenaiku, kde koncom mája prelomil ich obranu pri Gazale. Na to Afrikakorps zdolal všetký britské obranné pozície a po dvojdňovom obsadil na konci júna 1942 Tobrúk. Víťazstvo Osy bolo korunované zajatím viac ako 25 000 spojenecký vojakov. Rommel potom napriek rozkazom prenásledoval porazenú 8. armádu do Egypta a v júli sa s ňou stretol v prvej bitke pri Alamejne. Viacmenej Rommelov pokus obsadiť Alexandriu vzdialenú iba sto kilometrov neúspel. Boje pokračovali celý júl, než boli obe strany príliš vyčerpané. Víťazstvo Spojencov v Afrike Armády Spojencov a Osy v severnej Afrike sa v auguste 1942 zotavovali z predchádzajúcich náročný bojov. V tom istom mesiaci navštívil Winston Churchill Egypt, na čo bol novým veliteľom 8. armády menovaný generál Montgomery, ktorý dodal britským silám v Afrike novú energiu. Koncom augusta sa Rommel pokúsil znovu preraziť do údolia Nílu, avšak bol odrazený britskou obranou v bitke pri Alam Halfe. Rommel sa potom vydal zo zdravotných dôvodov do Nemecka, čo Briti využili k posílneniu svojích vojsk a k príprave vlastnej ofenzívy. 23. októbra zahájil Montgomery druhú bitku pri Alemejne, v ktorej po dvanástich dňoch intenzívnych bojov sily Commonwealthu prinútili Afrikakorps ku stiahnutiu z Egypta. Na počiatku novembra sa americké a britské jednotky vylodili v Casablanke, Orane a Alžíri vo francúzskej severnej Afrike (operácia Torch). Viacmenej Hitler a Mussolini nečakane rýchlo zareagovali presunutím vojska do Tuniska. Tam ustupoval rovnako aj Rommelov Afrikakorps, obozretne stíhaný Montgomeryho 8. armádou. Po prekročení Lýbie sa Rommel opevnil na tuniských hraniciach. Vo februári sa pokúsil vymaniť z nepriateľského zovretia a zaútočil na západ proti americkým divíziam v priesmyku Kasserine. Ostrieľaní nemeckí veteráni tu privodili Američanom vážnu porážku, tí sa však z tohto úspechu rýchlo poučili. Koncom marca sa Britom podarilo vymánevrovať Rommela pri Mareth, a preto sa postavenie štátov Osy v Afrike začalo pozvoľne rúcať. Potom, čo Spojenci vstúpili do Tunisu, sily Osy 13. mája 1943 kapitulovali. Do zajatia padlo 275 000 talianských a nemeckých vojákov. Boje v Atlantiku ]] '' Pozri tiež: Druhá bitka o Atlantik '' Nemecké ponorkové loďstvo malo podobne ako v prvej svetovej vojne vyhladovať a izolovať Britské ostrovy ničením obchodných lodí. Za počiatok bitky o Atlantik možno považovať 14. október 1939, kedy jedna nemecká ponorka vnikla do zálivu Scapa Flow, hlavného oporného bodu britskej domácej flotily (Home Fleet), pričom potopila jednu zo zakotvených bojových lodí. Napriek tomuto úspechu sa však do polovice roku 1940 nemecké útoky v Atlantickom oceáne obmedzili len na ojedinelé akcie osamotených ponoriek. Až po dobytí Francúzska, ktoré umožnilo zriadenie ponorkových základní v prístavoch v Breste, Loriente, Saint-Nazaire a La Rochelle, zaisťujúcich rýchlejší dosiahnutie operačných priestorov, došlo k zefektívneniu nemeckých ponorkových operácií. Nemecké ponorky plne rozvinuli taktiku vlčích svoriek, proti ktorým boli spojenecké konvoje, slabo chránené sprievodnými torpédoborcami, bezmocné. V roku 1940 prišli Spojenci o 4,5 miliónov ton lodného priestoru a v roku 1941 o zhruba rovnaké množstvo. Víťazstvo nemeckých ponoriek obratne využívala nacistická propaganda, ktoré mnohých z úspešných kapitánov štylizovala do role národných hrdinov. K podpore vedenia ponorkovej vojny vyplávala v máji 1941 z Baltického mora do Atlantiku nemecká eskadra. Tá zostávala z práve do služby uvedenej bojovej lode ''Bismarck, ťažkého krížniku ''Prinz Eugen'' a niekoľkých torpédoborcov. V priebehu plavby v Dánskom prielive medzi Grónskom a Islandom poslal Bismarck ku dnu britský bojový krížnik HMS Hood. Napriek tomu skôr, než doplával do Francúzska, bol dostihnutý a zničený britským loďstvom. Po vstupe Spojených štátov do vojny sa ťažisko nemeckých akcií presunulo bližšie k americkému pobrežiu. Spočiatku zle organizovaná americká pobrežná obrana nedokázala zabrániť útokom na obchodné lode. Operačné pásmo ponoriek sa neskôr v dôsledku intenzívnejšej obrany rozšírilo až do Karibiku a južného Atlantiku. Pôvodný počet asi 50 ponoriek na počiatku vojny vzrástol v druhej polovici roku 1942 na viac ako 300. Tento rok bol preto najúspešnejším rokom nemeckých ponoriek, ktoré zničili cez 8 miliónov ton lodného priestoru, čím sa najviac priblížili kritickej hranici ohrozujúcej britské hospodárstvo. V júni 1942 tiež prebehla neúspešná operácia Pastorius, kedy došlo k prvému pokusu o vylodenie nemeckých sabotérov na územie USA, ktorí mali za úlohu poškodiť vojenský priemysel USA a vyvolať bombovými útoky paniku medzi civilným obyvateľstvom. Koncom roku 1942 však Spojenci prelomili nemecké šifrovacie zariadenie Enigma, používané ponorkami. Vďaka zvýšenej spojeneckej produkcii modernejších lietadiel a torpédoborcov bolo v máji 1943 potopených 43 nemeckých ponoriek, čo si vynútilo dočasné prerušenie ponorkových operácií. Na tomto zvratu, ktorý sa prejavil poklesom potopenej tonáže na 3,5 miliónov, nič nezmenil ani vynález šnorchla. Po oslobodení Francúzska v lete 1944 museli byť opustené ponorkové základne na pobreží Atlantiku. Ponorky boli potom zatlačené späť do Severného a Baltického mora. Po nemeckej kapitulácii v máji 1945 boli ponorky buď poslané ku dnu, alebo sa ich posádky vzdali v spojeneckých prístavoch. Veľká vlastenecká vojna '' Pozri tiež: Veľká vlastenecká vojna '' Napadnutie Sovietskeho zväzu ]] Prípravy napadnutia Sovietskeho zväzu začali už v polovici roku 1940. Konečnú podobu však získali 18. decembra 1940, kedy Adolf Hitler vydal tzv. Smernicu č. 21, v ktorej boli stanovené hlavné zásady chystaného útoku na ZSSR. Na základe tohto plánu, ktorý vstúpil do dejín pod názvom operácia „Barbarossa“, napadla mohutná nemecká armáda rozdelená do troch skupín, za pomoci Fínska, Rumunska, Talianska, Maďarska a Slovenska, dňa 22. júna 1941 (prvý dátum v máji 1941 bol odložený kvôli vojne na Balkáne) svojho doterajšieho spojenca Sovietsky zväz. ZSSR bol s konečnou platnosťou vtiahnutý do svetového konfliktu, a to na strane protihitlerovskej koalície. Útok bol úplne nečakaný a sovietská armáda, oslabená stalinistickými čistkami, nebola schopná sa postaviť na účinný odpor. V prvých týždňoch a mesiacoch sa ohromné množstvo červenej armády vydávalo do zajatia a na neruských územiach, ktoré boli po roku 1939 obsadené ZSSR, sa na nemecké vojsko nedívali spočiatku ako na okupantov, ale ako na osloboditeľov. Až po niekoľkých mesiacoch sa Sovietsky zväz dokázal stabilizovať, ubrániť sa a potom, po niekoľkých rokoch, prejsť do protiútoku. Blokáda Leningradu Keď 8. septembra 1941 nemecké jednotky skupiny armád Sever dobyli mesto Šlisseľburg na južnom brehu Ladožského jazera, odrezali tak všetky pozemné spojenia mesta so svetom (severný breh jazera bol opäť v rukách Fínov od augusta 1941). Zásobovanie mesta tak zostalo odkázané na dopravu po jazere. Lode vyplávali prevažne z okolia mesta Novaja Ladoga z Volchovského zálivu. Od konca novembra 1941 do konca marca 1942, kedy bolo jazero zamrznuté, prebiehala doprava po zamrznutom jazere, a síce najkratšou cestou cez Šlisselburský záliv. Na niektorých miestach menej ako 15 km od frontovej línie a teda v dostrelu nemeckého delostrelectva, čo činilo dopravu po ľade obzvlášť nebezpečnou. Od decembra 1941 západný (leningradský) breh jazera spájala s mestom železnica, ktorá niekoľko kilometrov pretekala pozdĺž brehu (prekladať materiál na vagóny tak bolo možné na viacerých miestach) a končila v osade Ladožské jazero. Hlavný bol pri majáku na myse Osinovec. ]] Z tejto stanice na Rževské nádražie na východnom okraji Leningradu merala trať 46 km a na Fínskom nádraží v centre mesta 56 km. Železnica bola jediným úsekom Cesty života, ktorého trasa sa po dobu blokády príliš nemenila. Trasa po ľade spočiatku viedla blízko južného brehu (a blízko fronty) a až postupne, ako vodná plocha zálivu zamrzala viac a viac, sa posunula na sever. Od mája 1942 boli materiál a posily cez jazero opäť dopravované loďami. Okrem toho cez leto boli v najužšom mieste Šlisselburského zálivu pod vodou naftové potrubie a kábel pre zásobovanie elektrinou. Znovu po ľade cez Šlisselburský záliv jazera prebiehala Cesta života od decembra 1942 do januára 1943, kedy bola sovietskými vojakmi prelomená blokáda (operácia Iskra) a na južnom brehu Ladožského jazera oslobodený cca 10 km široký pruh pevniny, kde bola v krátkom čase postavená nová zásobovacia železnica. Úplného oslobodenia sa však Leningrad dočkal až o rok neskôr. Bitka o Moskvu Vpád do Sovietskeho zväzu bol na začiatku úspešný, vojská nacistického Nemecka a jeho spojenci postupovali veľmi rýchlo, ale najväčšiu „bleskovú vojnu“ sa im nedarilo dokončiť podľa plánu. Hitler počítal s dosiahnutím vojenského víťazstva v priebehu asi troch mesiacov, ale sovietska armáda aj napriek veľkým vojenským katastrofám aj naďalej kládla huževnatý odpor (operácia Barbarossa začala zaostávať za svojím harmonogramom). Keď sa Nemcom podarilo 2. októbra 1941 obkľúčiť veľké zoskupenie sovietskych vojsk, nacistická propaganda vyhlásil celému svetu, že Rusko je už porazené. Výsledok vojny mala rozhodnúť obnovená ofenzíva na strednom úseku proti Moskve, ktorej cieľom bolo zničiť hlavné sily sovietskych vojsk, brániace hlavné mesto. 30. septembra 1941 vyrazili nacistické zväzky do útoku proti Moskve. Predsunuté nemecké jednotky síce dosiahli 30. novembra predmestia Moskvy, ale ich muži (nemali už zimnú výstroj) boli už v tak zlej kondícii, že nemohli ďalej bojovať. Nemecké letectvo nedokázalo prekonať dobre organizovanú protileteckú obranu hlavného mesta. 4. decembra Nemci podnikli posledný pokus o prelomenie obrany, pri ktorom sa niektoré jednotky dostali iba 24 km od Moskvy. Medzitým generál Žukov prichystal protiofenzívu. Na vyčerpané nemecké jednotky udreli 5. decembra čerstvé sovietské zálohy, útočiace severne a južne od Moskvy, zatiaľ čo výsadkári a partizáni preniesli boje za nemecké línie. Vyčerpané a predchádzajúcimi bojmi silne oslabené jednotky nemeckého agresora sa síce dostali až na predmestie Moskvy, ale vzápätí boli zatlačené späť zväzkami povolanými zo Sibíri a novoutvorenými oddielmi. Bitka o Stalingrad Na jar 1942 Adolf Hitler obrátil svoju pozornosť na juh Ruska, smerom k Volge. Svojím úderom na stalingradskú oblasť sa pokúsil získať obrovské územie, vyhnúť sa silným ruským jednotkám sústredeným okolo Moskvy a veľkým obchvatom cez južné krídlo sovietskej fronty znovu ohroziť sovietske hlavné mesto. V auguste 1942 začala rozsiahla nemecká ofenzíva proti Stalingradu, aj napriek počiatočné úspechy a rýchly postup sa Nemcom nepodarilo vyhnať ruskej obrane mesta a potom, čo sa premenilo po prudkom leteckom bombardovaní v hromadu ruin a sutín, sa rýchly postup zmenil v krutú, pomalú opotrebovávaciu vojnu v uliciach. Rýchlo sa valiace veľké rýchle tankové jednotky kryté na krídlach pechotou, chrbticu nemeckého postupu v úzkych a zničených uliciach mesta postrádali akúkoľvek účinosť a boj sa tak zmenil na neustále šarvátky malých skupiniek pechoty. 6. nemecká armáda pod velením generála a neskôr aj poľného maršala Friedricha Paulusa niekoľkokrát stála len krôčik pred rozhodujúcim víťazstvom. Dokonca už nemecké ministerstvo propagandy hlásilo, že mesto Stalingrad je v nemeckých rukách, ale v novembri 1942 začala sovietská protiofenzíva, ktorá zhátila všetký nemecké nádeje. Boj o mesto, ktoré nieslo Stalinove meno a ktoré sa tak stalo proti svojej vôli miestom prestížneho boja medzi Hitlerom a Stalinom, sa zmenilo v pohrebisko výkvetu nemeckého Wehrmachtu. V januári 1943 boli nemeckí vojaci v Stalingrade okľúčení, potom čo Hitler premeškal ideálnu dobu pre pokus o prerazenie z kotla kvôli šialenej predstave, že ešte môžu nedostatočne zásobené vojská dobyť mesto. Na konci januára kapituloval štáb nemeckej 6. armády v Stalingrade a na čele teraz už s poľným maršalom Paulusom odpochodovala do zajatia, z ktorého sa desať rokov po skončení vojny vrátila domov len hŕstka. Ešte do 2. februára 1943 sa urputne bránili zbytky nemeckej armády v bývalom Traktorovom závode dokiaľ im nedošla munícia. Tým skončila bitka, o ktorej mnohí nemeckí vojvodcovia prehlásili, že po nej už Nemecko vojnu nemôže vyhrať, ale mohlo sa iba pokúsiť vybojovať prijateľný mier. Bitka v Kurskom oblúku Sovietske vojská vyčerpané po ťažkých bojoch sa začali okamžite zakopávať. Okolo mesta Kursk, ktoré v tejto oblasti zostalo v sovietskych rukách, sa vkliňoval do nemeckých pozícii na severe pod Oriolom a na juhu pri Belgorode, asi 160 km široký a 90 km hlboký úsek frontu, ktorý neskôr dostal názov Kurský oblúk. Nemecké velenie si Kurský oblúk vybralo za hlavný cieľ svojej letnej ofenzívy. Do oblasti boli sústredené najlepšie a najnovšie nemecké zbrane a skúsené jednotky. Prípravy sa však z nemeckej strany naťahovali, okrem iného aj v dôsledku omeškania dodávok nových tankov Panther. Sovieti vďaka špionáži o nemeckých prípravach dobre vedeli a svoje vojská v oblasti posilnili a kvalitne pripravili na ndchádzajúce obranné boje. 5. júla 1943 sa začal nemecký útok, ktorý však cez sovietsku obranu napredoval iba veľmi pomaly. Po sérii ťažkých tankových bitiek na obidvoch ohyboch oblúku a najmä 12. júla v najväčšej tankovej bitke pri Prochorovke, však musel Hitler operáciu Citadela odvolať. Nemecké zlyhanie v tejto bitke bolo definitívnym bodom obratu vo vojne. Následne na to tri sovietske fronty prešli do protiútoku a 23. augusta oslobodili mesto Charkov. Následovali mestá Doneck (8. decembra), Brjansk (17. septembra), Poltava (23. septembra), Gomeľ a Smolensk (25. septembra). Nemci na juhu definitívne pod tlakom Sovietom opustili kubáňske predmostie a Novorossijsk a stiahli sa na Krym. 30. októbra na Ukrajine prešlo k sovietskej armáde pri Melitopole hromadne 2000 slovenských vojakov. Postupom sovietskych vojsk cez Dneper zabránili Nemcom udržať sa na tejto výhodnej prírodnej prekážke a postupovali na Kyjev, ktorú oslobodili 6. novembra 1943. Stredný úsek sovietskeho frontu postupoval medzi riekami Berezina a Pripiať na Kremenčug. Tu sa sovietska letná ofenzíva roku 1493 vyčerpala a zastavila. Koncom novembra sa v spojencami a sovietmi okupovanom Iráne konala Teheránska konferencia, na ktorej sa už vodcovia koaličných mocností začali dohadovať o následnom rozdelení povojnovej Európy. Rokovalo sa tiež o otvorení nového frontu na západe. 12. decembra podpísalo Česko-Slovensko so Sovietskym zväzom zmluvu o priateľstve, vzájomnej pomoci a povojnovej spolupráci. Napadnutie Spojených štátov '' Pozri tiež: Útok na Pearl Harbor '' Boje v Ázii Japonská agresia v Číne od roku 1937 mala za následok chladné vzťahy s USA. Po páde Francúzska vstúpili japonské jednotky koncom septembra 1940 do francúzskej Indočíny a krátko na to Japonsko upevnilo svoje spojenectvo s Nemeckom a Talianskom. Prítomnosť cisárskej armády v Indočíne a stupňujúce sa japonské požiadavky voči Holandskej východnej Indii prinútili USA k uvalení ropného embarga na Japonsko, čím bolo vážne poškodené jeho hospodárstvo. Podľa militantného krídla japonskej vlády, na ktorej čele stal Hideki Tódžó, si Japonsko muselo k zachovaniu svojich výbojov vo východne Ázii zaistiť dodávky ropy a ostatných surovín silou. Cisársky generálny štáb preto vypracoval plán obranného perimetra v Ázii a Tichom oceáne, umožňujúceho Japonsku nerušené využívanie tamojších prírodných zdrojov k vedeniu defenzívnej vojny. Nevyhnutným predpokladom úspechu tohto zámeru bola neutralizácia americkej tichomorskej flotily. Japonský útok na Pearl Harbor ]] 7. decembra 1941 sa z japonských lietadlových lodí, ktoré nepozorovane priplávali do blízkosti Havajských ostrovov, vzniesli stovky japonských lietadiel, ktoré krátko pred ôsmou hodinou podnikli ničivý nálet na americkú námornú základňu v Pearl Harbor. Počas dvojhodinového útoku bolo potopené alebo vážne poškodené množstvo amerických bojových lodí a iných plavidiel. Po tomto zákernom napadnutí vyhlásili Spojené štáty Japonsku vojnu. Na stranu Japonska sa o štyri dni neskôr pridali aj Nemecko a Taliansko. Už pred vstupom do konfliktu USA pozvolne opúšťali svoju izolacionistickú politiku a zastávali len formálne neutrálny postoj k bojujúcim stranám. V marci 1941 prezident Roosevelt podporil Spojencov, keď presadil Zákon o pôžičke a prenájme umožňujúci Britom, Číňanom a Sovietom odoberať americké zbrane a iné dodávky bez nutnosti okamžitého splatenia. Konečne po japonskom útoku na Pearl Harbor sa ohromné americké priemyselné kapacity plne zapojili do boja proti štátom Osy. 11. decembra 1941 vyhlásilo nacistické Nemecko vojnu USA a Adolf Hitler osobne schválil prípravu na prevedenie sabotážnych a teroristických útokov na územi USA (napr. operácia Pastorius). Vstup Spojených štátov do vojny (Robert Benny, 1943)]] Ochromenie pacifickej flotily poskytlo Japoncom voľnú ruku k ich expanzii. Pred koncom decembra obsadili Japonci britský Hong Kong a Gilbertove ostrovy, rovnako ako Guam a ostrov Wake, ktoré boli v držbe Američanov. Rovnako vpadli do britského Malajska. Zo spojeneckého Siamu napadli Barmu a vylodili sa na Američanmi kontrolovaných Filipínach. Singapur, považovaný za nedobytnú pevnosť, padol 15. februára 1942. Zajali okolo 130 000 Indov, Austrálčanov a Britov, pád Singapuru sa stal teda najviac poburujúcou kapituláciou britských dejín. Po víťazstve v bitke v Jávskom mori okupovali Japonci v marci Holandskú východnú Indiu a pristáli na Novej Guinei. Americké a Filipínske oddiely kapitulovali na filipínskom Luzone v apríli a obránci Corregidoru vydržali až do mája. Na počiatku toho istého mesiaca zahájili Japonci obojživelnú operáciu na obsadenie Port Moresby na Novej Guinei, čím by narušili spoje medzi Spojenými štátmi a Austráliou. Pravdaže v následujúcej bitke v Koralovom mori Spojenci odrazili japonské invázne sily. Po symbolickom Doolitlovom nálete na Tokio japonské velenie rozhodlo o obsadení atolu Midway. Súčasne mali byť dobyté Aleutské ostrovy. Na konci mája vyplávala japonská flotila pod vedením admirála Jamamota ústrety Midway. Japonci usilovali o ďalší prekvapivý úder, avšak Američania krátko predtým prelomili a boli tak upozornení o ich úmysle. 4. júna 1942 sa Američanom podarilo v bitke o Midway rozdrtiť japonské lietadlové lode, ktoré tvorili jadro japonských námorných síl, čo malo za následok, že Jamamoto nariadil ústup. Po šiestich mesiacoch skončilo obdobie japonských úspechov, pretože cisárske námorníctvo sa z tejto porážky, ktorá ho pripravila o kľúčové lode, nikdy úplne nespamätalo. Formovanie protihitlerovskej koalície '' Pozri tiež: Atlantická charta, Teheránska konferencia '' Hitler nepočítal s tým, že za Sovietsky zväz sa postaví USA a Veľká Británia. Spojené štáty síce stále zachovávali vo vojne neutralitu, ale 14. augusta 1941 uzavreli spojenectvo s Veľkou Britániou, tzv. Atlantickou chartou a 24. septembra 1941 pristúpil k tejto charte aj Sovietsky zväz. Týmto sa položil základ protihitlerovskej koalície. USA a Veľká Británia poskytovali Sovietskemu zväzu materiálnu pomoc a vojenskú výzbroj, no hlavnú ťarchu boja nechávali na ZSSR. (ZSSR), F. D. Roosevelt (USA) a W. Churchill (Veľká Británia) na Teheránskej konferencii ]] Predstavitelia 26 štátov podpísali 1. januára 1942 vo Washingtone deklaráciu o spoločnom boji proti agresorom a zaviazali sa, že na tento cieľ použijú všetky svoje zdroje. Súčasne sa dohodli, že neuzavrú separatný mier a budú spolupracovať vo vojne až do konca. Protihitlerovská koalícia však nebola bez protirečení. Sovietsky zväz, ktorý v tom čase znášal hlavnú ťarchu bojov s Nemeckom na európskom kontinente, žiadal otvorenie druhého frontu v Európe. Víťazstvo sovietskych zbraní podlomilo vojenskú silu Nemecka a zvýšilo medzinárodnú prestíž ZSSR. Znamenalo zásadný obrat na európskom bojisku počas druhej svetovej vojny. Pre upevnenie spolupráce troch veľmocí mala veľký význam Teheránska konferencia najvyšších predstaviteľov USA, Veľkej Británie a Sovietskeho zväzu, ktorá sa konala na konci roka 1943. Stalin, Churchill a Roosevelt sa dohodli na vojenských plánoch zničiť nemecké vojská, na povojnovej spolupráci a najmä na uskutočnení spojeneckej invázie cez La Manche do Francúzska do mája 1944. Boje v Tichomorí '' Pozri tiež: Vojna v Pacifiku'' 7. augusta sa vylodili americké jednotky na ostrov Gudalcanal a v ťažkých bojoch dobyli do konca nasledujúceho roka celé Šalamúnove ostrovy. Americké vojská sa zmocnili Japoncami okupovaných Aleutských ostrovov (polovica roku 1943) a koncom roku zahájila ofenzívu aj na západe vylodením na Gilbertových ostrovoch. Spojenci útočili v dvoch strategických smeroch, juhozápad (generál MacArthur) a západ (Ch. W. Nimitz). Japoncom sa nepodarilo udržať vnútornú líniu obrany (Aleuty - ostrov Wake - Marshallove ostrovy - Gilbertove ostrovy - Oceán a Nauru - Bismarckovo súostrovie). ]] Po vylodení amerických síl na Marshallovych ostrovoch (január 1944) ustúpili na novú obrannú líniu Mariány - Palau - Nová Guinea - Timor - Indonézia. Mali však ešte dostatok síl, aby sa pokúsili o útok do Indie a podnikli novú ofenzívu v Číne. Obe smery spojeneckej ofenzívy sa po dobytí Marián (jún - júl 1944), po porážke japonského loďstva v bitke vo Filipínskom mori (19. - 20. júna) a po obsadení väčšej časti Novej Guinei sa spojili k útoku na Filipíny. 20. októbra sa začali americké vojská vyloďovať na ostrove Leyte. 23. - 26. októbra utrpelo japonské loďstvo v niekoľkých námorných bitkách, súhrne nazývaných bitka pri Leyte, definitívnu porážku a v následujúcich mesiacoch ovládli americké vojská ostrov Luzon s hlavným mestom Manilou (4. februára 1945). Boje na Filipínach síce pokračovali až do konca vojny, ale obsadenie Luzonu odrezalo Japonsko od surovinovej základne v juhovýchodnej Ázii. Zároveň zahájilo americké letectvo na jeseň roku 1944 ofenzívu proti japonským ostrovom. Vylodením na Iwodžime (19. februára 1945) a najmä na Okinawe (1. mája - 22. júna) získali Spojenci základne na priamych prístupoch k Japonsku. Odtiaľ pokračovali v leteckej ofenzíve, ktorá dosiahla svoj vrchol v lete 1945, v príprave k invázii do Japonska, plánované na novembre 1945 (ostrov Kjúšú) a jar 1946 (pri Tokiu). 6. a 9. augusta 1945 zvrhli americké lietadlá atómové bomby na mestá Hirošima a Nagasaki. Vylodenie pri Dieppe '' Pozri tiež: Vylodenie pri Dieppe '' Vylodenie pri Dieppe bolo pokusom o útok Spojencov na Nemcami okupovaný prístav Dieppe vo Francúzsku. Operácia bola pripravená na základe naliehavej žiadosti Sovietskeho zväzu z roku 1941 o otvorenie druhého frontu. K vylodeniu bolo určených 6 000 mužov (5 000 Kanaďanov a 50 príslušníkov amerických Rangers), 58 tankov, 237 plavidiel a 74 letiek (medzi nimi aj československá 312. peruť). Operácia však bola predčasne odhalená a invázne jednotky narazili na dokonale pripravenú nemeckú obranu. Spojenecké letectvo (ktoré priletelo však neskoro) stratilo 106 strojov. Na pláže sa podarilo vylodiť iba 28 ťažkých tankov, ktoré okamžite uviazli v piesku. Väčšina vojakov, skôr než sa vylodila a prekonala pláž, zomrela v paľbe. Tí, ktorí prežili sa museli nakoniec vzdať a bolo zajatých 3 623 mužov. Niekoľko člnov, ktorým sa podarilo vrátiť, pozberalo iba vojakov, ktorým sa podarilo prežiť. Zodpovednosť za neúspech padla na lorda Mountbattena, šéfa veliteľstva kombinovaných operácií. Vylodenie pri Dieppe ukázalo, že útok na silne bránený prístav je prakticky nerealizovateľný a to, že k vylodeniu bude potrebné špeciálne vybavenie a technika pre invázne jednotky, ako aj zabezpečenie úplnej vzdušnej nadvlády vlastného letectva. Všetký skúsenosti z vylodenie pri Dieppe boli neskôr zúžitkované pri plánovaní invázii do severnej Afriky, Sicílie, Talianska a Normandie. Atentát na Heydricha '' Pozri tiež: Atentát na Heydricha '' S príchodom Reinharda Heydricha začína doba najkrutejšieho teroru za nemeckej nacistickej okupácie, známa ako heydrichiáda, ktorá sa však vystupňovala po jeho smrti. Heydrich vyhlásil v zemi stanné právo, ktoré vošlo do platnosti hneď 28. augusta 1941. Bolo nazývané Krvavý teror a padli mu za obeť stovky vlastencov. Po vlne Heydrichovho teroru sa československá exilová vláda pokúsila vzkriesiť domáce vojenské organizácie. V noci z 28. na 29. decembra 1941 pristáli tri paraskupiny vyslané z Anglicka na územie protektorátu. Z nich prvé dva, Silver A a Silver B, mali naviazať prerušené spojenie medzi Londýnom a domovom a pracovať predovšetkým spravodajsky. Tretia, Anthropoid, dorazil s najvážnejšou úlohou - vykonať atentát na Heydricha. Touto úlohou boli poverení rotmajstri Jozef Gabčík a Ján Kubiš. Vzápäti poznali Heydrichov denný režim a jeho zvyklosti. V zasvätených kruhoch domáceho odboja však už tušili, čo sa chystá a boli pochybnosti o účelnosti atentátu a obavy z následkov. Londýnska vláda sa námietkam takmer nevyjadrovala a ministerstvo národnej obrany trvalo na rozkaze, ktorý Gabčík a Kubiš chceli ako vojaci splniť. V stredu 27. mája 1942 sa k zatáčke vtedajšej Kirchmayerovej triedy približovali dvaja cyklisti. Podľa plánu mal Heydrich a jeho vodiča zastreliť Gabčík, Kubiš zostal v zálohe. Ich tunajší statoční pomocníci im dávali znamenie tak, ako sa Heydrich blížil k mestu, kde sa mal zastaviť navždy. Zatiaľ čo generál polície schádzal Kirchmayerovou triedou, Gabčík nacvičenými pohybmi pripravil k paľbe samopaľ, ktorý mal ukrytý v aktovke. Odkrytý Mercedes v zatáčke, ako predpokladali, spomalil. Gabčík vkročil do jazdnej dráhy a stlačil spúšť. Avšak zbraň mlčala. Než sa Heydrich stačil vzpriamiť a vytiahnuť pištoľ, zasiahol Kubiš, ktorý k autu hodil bombu. Potom obaja utiekli. Cez všetku snahu nacistických lekárov, Heydrich atentát neprežil. Zomrel 4. júna 1942. Jeho dočasným zástupcom bol menovaný K. H. Frank. Vyhlásil na územi druhé stanné právo a začal schvalovať prvé vraždy. Teror, ktorý okupanti na čele s Frankom rozpútali, nemal do tej doby podobu. Najhroznejším činom bolo vyhladenie obcí Lidice a Ležáky. Pod zámienkou údajného vztyku dvoch tunajších rodín s páchateľmi atentátu boli tu muži zastrelení, ženy odvezené do koncetračných táborov a deti dané do prevýchovy. Potom boli vypálené a zrovnané so zemou. Táto akcia vyvolala takmer po celom svete vlnu opdoru voči nemeckému nacizmu. Invázia Spojencov na Sicíliu '' Pozri tiež: Invázia Spojencov na Sicíliu'' Po intenzívnych náletoch na Sicíliu a južné Taliansko sa americká 7. armáda pod vedením generála Pattona vylodila na južnom cípe ostrova a britská 8. armáda generála Montgomeryho pri Agrigente. Operácia mala krycí názov „''Husky''“. Talianské jednotky v okolí Syrakúz kládli Britom len minimálny odpor, v zátoke Gela sa proti nim úspešne postavili vojská 6. armády generála Guzzoniho a nevydaril sa ani protiútok nemeckej pancierovej divízie Hermann Göring. Invázia bola dôkladne pripravená. Zúčastnilo sa jej 2 500 lodí, 160 000 vojakov, 600 tankov a 1 800 diel. Napriek búrke sa vylodenie podarilo. Po neúspešnom pokuse o inváziu v Dieppe v auguste 1942 použili tentokrát novú bojovú taktiku: bojové jednotky sa vylodili na opustených plážach mimo dosahu delostrelectva z opevnených prístavov. Po úplnom vylodení invázne jednotky odrezali prístavy od vnútrozemia, obkľúčili ich a postupne prinútili kapitulovať. Americké vojská útočili smerom na Messinu, britské mierili k Syrakúzam. 13. júla sa invázne jednotky pri Raguse spojili a 22. júla Američania obsadili Palermo. Nemecké postavenie pri Nicosii na Etne mohol Montgomery dobyť až po príchode posíl námornej pechoty z Afriky 29. júla. Spojenecké vylodenie na Sicílii otriaslo diktátorským postavením Benita Mussoliniho. Kráľ Viktor Emanuel III. opatrne hľadal spojenie k duceho protivníkom vnútri aj mimo fašistickej strany. Zmýšľanie Talianov sa konečne začalo meniť proti Mussolinimu. Na severe krajiny museli zakročiť vojaci a polícia, aby štrajkujúcich robotníkov už od jari donútili opäť pracovať. 16. júla Winston Churchill a Franklin Roosevelt vyzvali Talianov, aby odvrhli nadvládu fašizmu. Vo fašistických organizáciách sa vytvorili dve krídla. Jedno okolo Galeazza Ciana a Dina Grandiho, žiadalo okamžité skončenie vojny. Druhé okolo Carla Scorzu a Roberta Farinaciho, presadzovalo ešte tesnejšie primknutie sa k Nemecku. 15. júla bolo napriek duceho rozkazu zvolaná Veľká fašistická rada, od ktorej sa očakávalo rozhodnutie, čo ďalej. Ešte 19. júla na stretnutí s Mussolinim sa Hitler pokúšal presvedčiť ho o vojenskej sile Nemecka a nevyhnutnosti pokračovať vo vojne. Medzitým Spojenci bombardovali Rím, čo si vyžiadalo do 2 000 obetí. Kráľ Viktor Emanuel III. prišiel do zničených štvrtí Rímu, dostalo sa mu nepriateľského privítania. Utvrdilo ho to v presvedčení odstránenia od moci. 24. júla Dino Grandi predložil na zasadaní Veľkej fašistickej rady návrh na okamžité obnovenie funkcii štátu. Mussolini síce obhajoval svoju politiku a spojenectvo s Hitlerom, ale po príchode do kráľovského paláca bol zatknutý a premiestnený na ostrov Ponza blízko Neapolu, kde bol mimo dosahu Nemcov a Spojencov. Povstania v strednej a východnej Európe '' Pozri tiež: Varšavské povstanie, Slovenské národné povstanie'' Poľská Armia Krajowa po dohodách s poľskou exilovou vládou v Londýne 1. augusta 1944 začalo Varšavské povstanie. Svoju činnosť však vôbec nekoordinovala s červenou armádou, čo len prispelo k tomu aby Stalin ani nikto iný spomedzi Sovietov nevydal priamy rozkaz na pomoc povstaniu. Povstanie bolo Nemcami zlikvidované 2. októbra po dvoch mesiacoch hrdinského odporu. O tom, že Červená armáda mala možnosť aspoň čiastočne povstaniu pomôcť nieto pochýb, takýto príkaz by však Stalin, ktorého existencia poľských anitkomunistov prekážala v jeho plánoch, nikdy nevydal. Armia Krajowa bola orientovaná na Poľskú exilovú vládu v Londýne a jej vodcovia verili, že ak sa im podarí obsadiť hlavné mesto krajiny pred príchodom sovietskych síl, stúpne ich kredit pri následujúcom politickom boji o moc po vojne. Je však tiež pravdou, že sovietske vojská boli v tej dobe na konci svojich síl a ich zásobovacie línie sa ťahali 650 km územím, ktoré v posledných mesiacoch oslobodili. Jednotky boli vyčerpané a potrebovali doplnenie, ich vojenská technika opravu. Samotné sovietske vojenské plány totiž pôvodne počítali s prestávkou práve pred prekročením Visly pri Varšave a aj Rokossovskij, veliaci sovietskym vojskám na tomto úseku frontu, považoval možnosť pomoci povstalcom za veľmi oklieštenú, keďže od 30. júla na predvoje jeho vojsk zaútočil nemecký XXXIX. tankový zbor a vzápätí aj IV. tankový zbor SS. 29. augusta 1944 o 20. hodine vypuklo Slovenské národné povstanie. Aj toto povstanie sa udržalo v tyle nemeckých armád dva mesiace a po svojom potlačení 28. októbra časť obyvateľstva ďalej pokračovala v boji proti Nemcom v horách, až do celkového oslobodenia krajiny. Červená armáda na podnet česko-slovenskej exilovej vlády ako aj česko-slovenských komunistov v Moskve podporila povstanie leteckým plukom, brigádou výsadkárov a Karpatsko-duklianskou operáciou. Pokus prebojovať sa na pomoc povstaniu, pri ktorom sa podarilo sovietskym vojskám preniknúť iba po Svidník stál Červenú armádu 19 000 padlých. Vylodenie v Normandii '' Pozri tiež: Vylodenie v Normandii'' ]] O invázii do Európy jednali Churchill a Roosevelt už na konferencii v Casablanke v januári 1943, ale v tomto roku ju ešte nebolo možné uskutočniť, pretože potrebné prostriedky neboli k dispozícií. Po vzájomnej dohode však menovali britského generálporučíka Fredericka Morgana náčelníkom generálneho štábu, poverili ho vypracovaním podrobného plánu invázie do okupovaného Francúzska. Morganov plán s kódovým názvom „''Overlord''“, počítajúci s útokom na Normandiu, ktorý mal byť zahájený 1. mája 1944, bol schválený na plánovacej konferencii v auguste 1943 v Quebecu. Vrchný veliteľ spojeneckých expedičných síl bol však menovaný až v decembri. Bol ním generál Dwight D. Eisenhower, ktorý velil úspešným spojeneckým vyloďovacím operáciám v severnej Afrike a Taliansku. Tempo príprav na invázií sa zrazu dramaticky zrýchlilo. Eisenhower a Montgomery pridali k piatim plánovaným pôvodným divíziam ešte tri, dve po mori a jednu vzdušnú výsadkovú. Rozšírenie plánu však vyvolalo ďalší problém, a to, že nebol dostatok výsadkových plavidiel. Eisenhower svoje loďstvo doplnil na úkor generála Sira Harolda Alexandera operujúceho v Taliansku a posunul dátum invázie z mája na jún, aby do nej mohol začleniť aj výsadkové plavidlá vyrobené v tom mesiaci. do vnútrozemia]] V mesiacoch predchádzajúcich invázii bolo normandské pobrežie podrobne preskúmané. Informácie poskytnuté pilotmi prieskumných lietadiel boli doplňované občasnými tajnými návštevami na pobreží, ktoré mali preveriť terenné podmienky a stav nemeckej obrany. Vďaka úsiliu poľného maršala Erwina Rommela, ktorého Hitler v novembri 1943 menoval veliteľom armád skupiny B vo Francúzsku, išiel z nemeckých obranných zariadení čím ďalej tým väčší strach (Rommel napr. spevnil železo-betónové bunkre a pozície ďalej, na pláže a pozície diel, na pláže dal rôzne prekážky, niektoré výbušné). Pobrežie v južnom Francúzsku a od francúzsko-španielskych hraníc až do Holandska strážilo celkom 38 divízií; 7 záložných bolo sústredených v oblasti Pas-de-Calais a tri ďalšie v Normandii, 10 tankových divízií. Luftwaffe mala vo Francúzsku iba 160 bojaschopných strojov (70 stíhačiek a 90 bombardérov). Proti týmto nemeckým silám nasadili spojenci celkom 39 divízií (20 amerických, 3 kanadské, 14 britských, 1 divízia slobodných Francúzov a 1 poľskú), takmer 1 100 bojových lietadiel (z toho 5 000 stíhačiek), 2 300 dopravných lietadiel, 2 600 klzákov a viac ako 6 000 vojnových a dopravných lodí a výsadkových plavidiel. V čele útoku mali byť pre tento účel špeciálne vyvinuté plávacie tanky a iné dômyselné obrnené vozidlá. Pohonné hmoty priamo do Normandie dopravovalo podmorské potrubie nesúca označenie Pluto. Nemci si uvedomovali, že v lete 1944 pravdepodobne dôjde k invázii, ale jej presný dátum a miesto zostávali najlepšie utajovanými skutočnosťami z celej vojny. Spojenci naviac vykonávali zložitú a úspešnú dezinformáčnú kampaň, ktorá mala nepriateľa presvedčiť, že sa vylodenie uskutoční v Pas-de-Calais. Nemci nemali na svojej strane prakticky žiadne výhody: v dobe útoku neboli na fronte prítomní žiadni vyšší velitelia, okrem Rommela; nedostatok dopravných prostriedkov bránil rýchlemu nasadeniu pechoty. Cez dôkazy svedčiace o opaku bol Hitler, Rommel a celé nemecké vrchné velenie presvedčení, že výsledok v Normandii je iba pomocnou operáciou hlavného úderu na pobreží Pas-de-Calais. S rozšírovaním spojeneckej invázie v Normandii si však Nemci čoskoro uvedomili svoj omyl. Spojenci neskôr ďalej postupovali len pomaly. 9. júla Briti a Kanaďania konečne dobyli Caen, jeden z hlavných cieľov invázie. Postup Spojencov na nemecké územie '' Pozri tiež: Operácia Bagration, bitka o Budapešt, bitka o Ardeny'' Východná Európa a Balkán ]] 22. júna 1944, v deň tretieho výročia napadnutia ZSSR, zahájili Žukovove a Vaselivského fronty operáciu Bagration, ktorá smerovala proti skupine armád Stred v Bielorusku. Nemeckí generáli, ktorí sústredili hlavné sily na Ukrajine, nepočítali s útokom Červenej armády napospol bažinatému terénu Bieloruska. Vo vzniknutej bitke si Sovieti vytvorili miestnu trojnásobnú prevahu v pechote a disponovala tiež absolútnou prevahou vo vzduchu. Hoci Hitler zakázal ústup, nemecká línia sa začala hneď po zahájení útoku rútiť. 3. júla sa útočiace sovietske tanky stretli v Minsku, čím obkľúčili a zničili jadro armád Stred. Hitler nechal premiestniť do Bieloruska posily z Ukrajiny, čo bolo strategickým zámerom sovietskeho velenia, ktoré zahájilo na Ukrajine 13. júla Ľvovsko-sandomierszkú operáciu. Na východnej fronte čelil teraz Wehrmacht prielomu katastrofálnych rozmerov. Do konca júla dobyli Sovieti Ľvov, východné Poľsko a Vilnius na severe, čím ohrozili nemecké pozície v Pobaltí a priblížili sa k Východnému Prusku. Sovietske údery uvrhli Ostheer na pokraj kolapsu a ešte len v auguste sa Červená armáda zastavila na Visle v bezprostrednej blízkosti Varšavy. ]] V druhej polovici augusta spustila Červená armáda jassko-kišinevskú operáciu proti Rumunsku. Na to v Bukurešti došlo k zvrhnutiu pronemeckého diktátora Antonesca. Potom, čo Červená armáda vstúpila do rumunského hlavného mesta, uzavreli Rumuni so Sovietmi mier a vyhlásili vojnu Nemecku. V tej istej dobe začalo národné povstanie na Slovensku, preto Sovieti spoločne s československými jednotkami v septembri zahájili karpatsko-dukliansku operáciu. Viacmenej skôr než mohlo byť s povstalcami naviazané spojenie, Nemci v októbri slovenskú vzburu rozdrvili. V septembri behom pobaltskej operácie zlomili Sovieti v Pobaltí odpor Nemcov a ich miestnych spojencov. Zbytky niekoľkých nemeckých divízii boli zovreté v kuronskej kapse, kde pokračovali v boji až do mája nasledujúceho roku. V dôsledku toho kapitulovalo 19. septembra Fínsko. Už o niekoľko dní skôr prenikla Červená armáda do Bulharska, ktoré potom zmenilo strany podobne ako skôršie Rumunsko. 20. októbra oslobodili Sovieti a juhoslovanskí partizáni Belehrad, čo viedlo k nemeckému vyprataniu Grécka. Krátko predtým sa maďarský regent v Miklós Horthy pokúsil zjednať mier so Sovietmi, no bol zvrhnutý maďarskými fašistami podporovanými Nemcami, ktorí v marci okupovali Maďarsko. Pravdaže aj cez úmornú nemeckých a maďarských jednotiek sa Červenej armáde podarilo do konca decembra 1944 dokončiť obkľúčenie Budapešte. Bitka o Ardeny v bitke o Ardeny]] Jesenného upokojenia na západnom fronte využil Hitler k zhromaždeniu nových tankových záloh. S nimi hodlal udrieť proti americkým divíziám v Ardénach, čím by si otvoril cestu do belgických nížin a k Antverpám. Dobytím tohto prístavu by potom vrazil klin medzi americké a britské armády. Bitka o Ardeny, posledný Hitlerov pokus o zvrat vývoja vojny na západe, začala 16. decembra 1944, kedy tri nemecké armády úplne zaskočili protivníka. Nepriaznivé klimatické podmienky spočiatku znemožnili Spojencom uplatniť ich vzdušnú prevahu. Po niekoľkých počiatočných nemeckých úspechoch však energické protiopatrenia Spojencov a nedostatok pohonných hmôt prinútili Nemcov k zastaveniu ofenzívy skôr, než stihli prekonať rieku Mása. Akonáhle nastalo zlepšenie počasia, obnovilo spojenecké letectvo útoky na nemecké pancierové divízie, ktoré teda prešli do obrany. Vzniknutý výbežok Spojenci eliminovali do polovice januára 1945, keď zatlačili Wehrmacht do jeho pôvodných pozícii. Napriek tomu ešte 1. januára podnikli Nemci menšiu ofenzívu v Alsasku. Bitka o Rýn V priebehu februára Spojenci vyčistili Porýnie, na čo 24. marca prekročili na širokej fronte samotný Rýn a prenikli do vnútra Tretej ríše. V apríli vypukla bitka v Porúri, kde bolo obkľúčených a zajatých cez 300 000 nemeckých vojakov. Medzitým Briti prekonali 5. apríla rieku Vezeru a o šesť dní neskôr dosiahli Američania Labe pri Magdeburgu. Berlín sa už nachádzal iba 120 km na východ, viacmenej Eisenhower rozhodol prenechať dobytie nemeckého hlavného mesta Červenej armáde. 25. apríla sa americkí vojaci stretli v Torgau so Sovietmi. Americká 3. armáda pokračovala na juh do Bavorska a začiatkom 18. apríla prekročila západné hranice prvorepublikového Československa. Súčasne Briti a Kanaďania dorazili k Pobaltiu. Jaltská konferencia , Roosevelt a Stalin v Jalte]] '' Pozri tiež: Jaltská operácia'' Ďalšia konferencia Veľkej trojky sa pod krycím názvom „''Argonaut''“'' uskutočnila v Jalte na Kryme 4. - 11. februára 1945. Boli tu vztýčené dve hlavné ciele. Prvým z nich bolo dopracovanie modalít konečnej porážky krajín Osy a súhlas ZSSR vstúpiť do vojny proti Japonsku. Pravdaže za cenu ziskov v podobe územia južného Sachalinu, Kurilských ostrovov, prenájmu prístavu Port Arthur, výsadných práv v prístave Dairen a práva používať Vychodočínsku a Juhomandžúsku železnicu. Podstatnejším bodom však bola dohoda o budúcnosti sveta, predovšetkým Európy. Spočívala v následujúcich bodoch: # Podpis Deklarácie o slobodnej Európe, v ktorej sa mocnosti Veľkej aliancie zaviazali, že nechajú v súlade s Atlantickou chartou na oslobodených európskych územiach prebehnúť demokratické voľby a prisľúbili národom, oslobodeným od nacistov, demokraticky riešiť ich politické a hospodárske problémy. # Demilitarizácia, demokratizácia a odzbrojenie Nemecka. V tomto bode sa Veľká trojka obmedzila na určenie štyroch okupačných zón, spravovaných ZSSR, USA, Veľkou Britániou a na britský nátlak aj Francúzskom. Nemecko malo taktiež platiť reparácie ako náhradu za straty spôsobené vojnou. Časť reparácií mala byť uhradená formou tovaru (strojov, lodí, akcií v nemeckých spoločnostiach). USA a ZSSR sa zhodli na celkovej sume 22 miliárd dolárov, z čoho malo 50% pripadnúť Sovietom. Briti boli presvedčení, že konečnú sumu bude možno stanoviť až po ukončení vojnových operácií, preto mal byť sovietsko-americký návrh predložený tzv. Reparačnej komisii. # Poľská otázka. Stalin Poľsko považoval z hľadiska bezpečnosti ZSSR za kľúčovú oblasť a presadil hranicu na pôvodnej Curzonovej línií spolu s faktom, že tzv. Lublinský výbor (založený komunistami roku 1944) bude tvoriť jadro budúcej dočasnej vlády. # Založenie celosvetovej Organizácie národov. Ako miesto jej založenia bolo navrhnuté San Francisco a konferencia sa mala konať v apríli 1945. Čo sa štruktúry navrhovanej organizácie týka, dohodlo so na existencii Bezpečnostnej rady OSN a bola potvrdená kolektívna zodpovednosť veľmocí, ktorú vyjadruje právo veta, priznané je stálym členom. USA a Veľká Británia sa oproti pôvodnej Stalinovej požiadavke na samostatný hlas každej zväzovej republiky zhodli na podpore samostatného hlasu Ukrajiny a Bieloruska. , ktorého škrtia Spojenci]] Na konferencii neboli doriešené otázky, týkajúce sa vojnových zločinov, taliansko-juhoslovanskej, taliansko-rakúskej hranice, juhoslovansko-bulharských vzťahov, Rumunska, Iránu, montreuxskej konvencie (týkajúcej sa Dardanel). Jaltskú konferenciu sprevádzalo mnoho mýtov, majúcich pôvod predovšetkým vo Francúzsku, ktoré na ňu nebolo prizvané. Podľa nich si na nej Veľká trojka „rozdelila svet“ a to hlavne v prospech Stalina. Treba si však uvedomiť, že v období jej konania stáli sovietske vojská iba 70 km od Berlína, kým západní Spojenci boli blokovaní na Rýne a stále ich viazala vojna v Tichomorí, neboli tak v situácii, ktorá by im umožňovala diktovať podmienky. Jalta sa tak stala skôr pokusom o akési usporiadanie faktického stavu a zároveň obmedzenie súperiacich ambícií. Pád Berlína a koniec vojny v Európe ]] '' Pozri tiež: Bitka o Berlín V januári 1945 sa Nemci pokúsili vyprostiť obliehanú Budapešť, avšak ich protiútoky dosiahli len obmedzených úspechov, zostávajúci nemeckí a maďarskí obrancovia mesta kapitulovali v polovici februára. 12. januára spustili Sovieti visliansko-odriansku operáciu, ktorá viedla už po niekoľkých dňoch k prelomeniu nemeckej obrannej línie. Sovieti následne oslobodili úplne zničenú Varšavu a mestá v západnom a južnom Poľsku. Ďalej prenikli do Sliezska a do začiatku februára sa zastavili na Odre vo vzdialenosti iba 60 kilometrov od Berlína. Pri svojom postupe Sovieti 27. januára objavili nacistický vyhladzovací tábor Osvienčim, v ktorom bolo zavraždených okolo 1 miliónu Židov. Od februára viedla pechota 1. československého armádneho zboru tuhé dvojmesačné boje o Liptovský Mikuláš. Na začiatku marca dosiahla Červená armáda pobrežie Baltského mora v Pomoransku. Toho istého mesiaca boli zahájené aj ostravská operácia a bratislavsko-brnenská operácia. Vo Východnom Prusku odrezané nemecké sily boli neutralizované v apríli v rámci východopruskej operácie. Po prekonaní Maďarska vstúpili Sovieti koncom marca do Rakúska a 13. apríla dobyli Viedeň. Zatiaľčo na východnom fronte sa schyľovalo k záverečnému stretnutiu, v Taliansku zahájili Spojenci začiatkom apríla ofenzívu, behom ktorej prekročili rieku Pád a dobyli severotalianske mestá. Onedlho na to dopadli talianski partizáni Mussoliniho, ktorý bol 28. apríla zastrelený. V Taliansku vojna oficiálne skončila kapituláciu tunajších nemeckých síl 2. mája.